With the explosive growth in mobile devices, wireless data rates and mobile-based software applications, the security and privacy needs of the user of wireless devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and wireless LAN-equipped netbooks, laptop portable computers or voice-over-IP phones with nomadic capabilities have been overlooked. The existing security models wireless networks and wireless device were designed for ease of access and mobility, not for privacy and security. Therefore what is needed is a system and method that provides user with privacy and security.